To Mend A Broken Heart
by EternalBlaze5
Summary: Lucy is a disheartened and saddened girl. She lives alone in the countryside, and she doesn't trust anyone. Her heart had been hurt to badly. One day, she meets a boy at a well. Even though she knows she shouldn't trust anyone, his kind eyes, and warm hands keep her from doing so. Will this kind hearted boy mend this broken girl's heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Yayy! I've decided to start yet another story. I just felt like writing it because, it popped into my head. I hope you like it!**

* * *

_To Mend A Broken Heart_

_Chapter 1_

Lucy opened her eyes. Welcomed by the warmth of the golden,yellow hue of sunlight. She crept over to the small opening in the side wall of her cottage,which she chose to use as a window. She stretched and took in a big whiff of the fresh piney air,and smiled silently to herself.

Since she was hungry,she decided to go out to the town well near her home,to get some water so she could prepare some homemade soup. Lucy frequently visited this town, since she lived not far from it and needed to get water, clothes, and other necessities. Lucy lived on a big clearing of land, in a small cottage. As far as she knew,she was the only one that lived in that area.

As Lucy walked throughout the town she was greeted by many people. Nice men and women. Although, she paid them no mind. Completely ignored their existence. Besides the elderly. She could never find it in her heart to be mean to someone old and fragile. Although, she never got to close to them. She vowed to never let anyone get to close to her. Not after _that_ happened. Not after she was betrayed and forgotten by the only people she knew and loved.

"Hello Miss, Did you have a good sleep?" A frail old lady greeted. Giving her a wrinkled,but warm smile.

Lucy faked a laugh, and responded to the old lady." Yes,my sleep was wonderful as always. Thank you for asking."

The old lady continued to smile at her,then she handed Lucy a bundle of carrots."Here, you can have them.I have many and you look like a kind girl so I'll give them you. I've heard they also help improve vision."

Lucy smiled gratefully at the old lady." Thank you."

Then Lucy waved,and continued on her journey to the well. This is how her life was. Having to fake smiles and laughs. She couldn't remember the last time she laughed from the heart.

She walked up the town hill. And there stood a big brick well,within it, the freshest water anyone could ever taste.

When Lucy arrived, she checked her surroundings to make sure no one was at the well. When the coast was clear,she took her bucket, which was deep and sturdy,hooked it onto the string, and started lowering it. When she was sure she had gotten enough water,she started trying to bring it back up.

She had succeeded in doing so half way up. Although she kept pulling, the bucket wouldn't come up no matter what she did. Lucy started to get frustrated

"Why won't my bucket come up?" She yelled in frustration

Lucy bought her leg back and kicked it as hard as she could, forgetting about the pain that would soon come after. Once her foot collided with the brick of the well she yelled out in pain,falling to the ground and holding her foot. Streaming a line of curses.

"Are you alright,miss?" An unfamiliar voice rung in Lucy's ears.

Lucy looked up surprised at what she saw. It was a boy with pink,astonishingly _pink _hair. He had gentle green eyes furrowed in worry, and from what she could see, he was pretty muscular.

"Miss?"he asked again

She had noticed she had forgot to speak before. So she quickly spoke up.

"Uh,yeah, I'm fine." Lucy mumbled, trying to make as little eye contact as possible.

The boy then held his hand out to Lucy. And Lucy stared at it for a second. Debating on wether she should take it.

The boy took the hint and chuckled feigning a big grin. "Don't worry, I won't bite or anything. It's not like I have poison on my hand. See?" He lifted up his hands to show Lucy.

Lucy blushed from embarrassment and looked away with her arms crossed over her chest. "I-I know that!" she exclaimed. But she ended up taking his hand anyways.

He swiftly pulled her up and Lucy wiped off the dirt on pants. Mumbling an inaudible, "Thank you."

The boy watched as she went back over to the well and tried tugging on the string to bring her water back up. He slightly chuckled at the trouble she was having.

"Do you need help with that?" He asked holding in a laugh.

"Does it look like it?!" Lucy yelled apparently pissed off.

"Actually, it does." he replied. "Then get over here and help me."

"Alright,Alright,I'm coming, sheesh." He walked over to Lucy and put his hands over hers which made her blush a deep shade of red._" His hands are so rough,yet gentle" _thought Lucy.

With a quick yank,the bucket jerked up into view. And he pulled the rest of the way to get it within arms reach. "Seems it was stuck on something,but no biggie" He said showing Lucy a toothy grin.

"Guess,Ill be going now. I hope to see you around soon!" The boy said waving a goodbye.

"Wait!" Lucy shouted to him. He turned around and looked at her quizzically. "What?" Lucy, started shuffling on her feet getting a little nervous.

"As thanks, I would like to treat you to some food, If you don't mind." For some reason, Lucy felt a connection to the boy, and she didn't want to let it go. Not yet.

...

When Lucy and the boy arrived at her cottage. He gawked in amazement. "Wow! I've never seen a cottage like this before!" This is so cool!"

"So you have like, chickens and cows and stuff?" Lucy chuckled at his amusement and nodded a yes. "Can I see them sometime?" He asked hopeful

"Maybe another time. But not right now. Come on, let's go in."

She grabbed his arm and pulled him inside and began to cook their meal. "I'm making soup. Is that fine with you, uh-

"By the way,what's your name?" Lucy asked him, amazed that after all this time she was just now asking for it.

"My name is Natsu. Natsu Dragneel." He said with a big grin on his face.

"Well, the soup should be ready in a about 5 minutes,Natsu." After all, it had already been simmering in the pot for a couple of hours. She just went to the well to get more water because it had became a bit to thick.

Natsu nodded in understanding and looked around. Taking in his surroundings. "So, do you live here by yourself?" Natsu said noticing the lack of the presence of another individual.

Lucy forced a smile. "Yes. My mom died when I has 8 from a rare illness, and my dad left the country side to start a business in the city."

"Oh." Natsu said silently. He was mad at himself for pulling up that topic and making a gloomy and awkward atmosphere.

Lucy was surprised she didn't hear anything after that. She had braced herself to hear the words come out his mouth,but nothing did. Usually people would pity her, which she hated. But he didn't and she was glad for that.

"Thank you." Lucy said giving a small smile.

Natsu was confused at what she was talking about. "What for?"

Lucy poured the soup into the bowls and began walking over to him. She handed him his bowl and sat down in front of him.

"You see,usually when I tell people that, they pity me. They'll be like, "I'm sorry for your loss", or they'll try to comfort me or something. And I hate that. I'm not some kind of damsel in distress. I hate when people feel sorry for me, but you didn't do that. Thats why I wanted to thank you."

Natsu sheepishly scratched the back of his head with a light tint of pink on his face. "I've never been thanked for not saying anything." He chuckled and showed Lucy a smile.

Lucy gave a light smile. "Well, now you have." They stared at each other and then he burst out laughing.

"You gonna taste your soup, or what?" She asked playfully. Natsu looked surprised for a moment and then looked down. "Ah! I almost forgot you made any!" Itadakimasu!

He took his spoon and tasted it. As soon as it went into his mouth, his eyes widened in amazement. "Wow! This stuff is delicious!"

He grabbed his spoon and started chowing down. Food flying everywhere. A small blush appeared on Lucy's face and she smiled as she watched him eat her food with no table manners whatsoever. No one had ever complimented her food before, but her mom. But Lucy knew she was just trying to be nice, because when she was little, she couldn't even make a hotdog!

When Natsu was finished eating, he leaned back and let out a content sigh. "Hmmm, that was delicious!"

"Thanks!" I really owe you one. I thought I was gonna starve!" He said with a huge smile rubbing his stomach.

Lucy let out a chuckle.

She wiped a tear out of her eye. She felt that this boy had opened a part in her heart that had been sealed tight for years.

"It's been so long since I've talked to someone and smiled." Lucy stated, looking distant.

Although Natsu was curious as to why, he thought not to meddle to much into her personal matters.

"Thanks again,Natsu. I really appreciate it." Lucy said showing him a sad half smile.

"By the way. What's your name?" Natsu asked

"Oh!" Lucy blushed embarrased of her rudeness. She had asked him his name and hadn't even told him hers! But Lucy hesitated. She remembered that she vowed not to get close to anyone. They always end up betraying you. But as Lucy looked up into his warm,gentle eyes, she couldn't help but feel at ease.

"Lucy Heartfilia."

"Lucy..." Natsu repeated the name like he was savoring the bittersweetness of a fine dish.

"I like it!" He exclaimed with one of his signature grins.

"Well, Lucy, I guess I'll be going now. I feel like I've intruded on you to much." Natsu said standing up.

Lucy replied with a small yes, for some reason she didn't want him to leave just yet.

"I'll walk you to the door." Lucy said. When Natsu got to the door, they said their goodbyes.

Lucy watched his salute as he walked away. Just as Lucy was closing the door, she heard someone call her name.

She peaked around the corner of her door to Natsu. He was waving at her trying to get her attention.

"Hey Lucy! Mind if we meet again at the well tomorrow?" He yelled to her. Lucy felt her heart swell with joy for some reason.

"Sure!" she yelled back.

"Okay,then. See you tomorrow at 10!" Natsu yelled back. Then he ran down the path and disappeared from sight.

Once Lucy got back into her house, she leant against the door, and slipped down it letting out a sigh. She was mad at herself for excepting. But over the years she had built a steel cage around her heart. She figured it wouldn't be so bad just to meet up with him one more time. There's no way he could break it, like so many had done before.

She closed her eyes and imagined what fun she would have tomorrow.

She didn't even realize she had a huge smile plastered onto her face.

* * *

**Im not sure if I started this out right, so If you want me to continue it, I will if I get enough reviews. I also like your feedback, follows, and favorites!**

**REVIEW! Or I'll put a tank full of fire ants in your pants. **

**For you!**


	2. Chapter 2

_To Mend A Broken Heart_

_Chapter 2_

_Mommy! Lucy called her mother and ran into her arms. But when she looked at her face it was just a white slate. Mommy? Mommy? What's wrong! Lucy yelled. _

_"I love you,Lucy..." she said as she slowly faded away. Instead of her mom's, gentle smile, she saw lots of black figures staring at her pointing. Laughs cackling out of her mouths. And frowns stained on some, and it was all directed at her. _

_"This child has no future." Everyone started repeating. Hundreds of voices echoing in Lucy's head. She covered her ears trying to keep the voices out._

_"NO! BE QUIET! PLEASE! Lucy yelled at the top of her lungs. Even though the figures started fading away, she could still hear it all clearly._

_Please go away... _

_Please..._

Lucy jolted out of bed in a cold sweat. She panted feeling her face, her heartbeat,trying to calm it down. _It was all just a dream..._she thought. Even though she was glad it was just a dream, she wished they would stop. These dreams had been plaguing her mind ever since she was little.

It was a never ending torture. Lucy teared up and clenched the covers to her face. She was so scared. So lonely...She always wished she had a shoulder to cry on. But she was to stubborn to let anyone near her._  
_

Then she remembered.

"Natsu..." The name rolled off Lucy's tongue. She had forgot about Natsu! He was the only one in _years _who had made her feel happy. Even if it was for just a second. Then she remembered their scheduled meeting they had at 10. She looked at her clock, it was around 7 in the morning. Since her body was hot and sweaty, she decided that she needed to take a bath. Since her cottage didn't have one, she had to go out to a stream in the forest. Usually there were no people around, and it was the most relaxing place to be.

She got a stack of clothes, a towel, and undergarments. Then she headed out to the stream. When she arrived, she quickly stripped out of her clothes and dipped into the cool waters. The temperature felt just right against her hot,sweaty skin.

She let the water submerge her whole body. The water and nature always calmed her and made her feel that she was safe. But when she came up for air,she saw a sight she wasnt expecting and let out a shrill scream. She picked up whatever she could find and threw it at the intruder, desperately making her way to her pile of clothes. Once she had slipped into her towel,she angry walked over to the perpetrator.

"Natsuuu..." Lucy said glaring down at him. Natsu looked up with a scared expression.

"You big pervert! What do you think your doing peeking while I'm bathing!" Lucy yelled

"Wait, Lucy! It's not what you think!" Natsu exclaimed

"You better have a good explanation for this,then! Or else I'll kill you!" Lucy picked up a rock and held it steady in her hand. Natsu looked at it and gulped.

"I was just walking through the forest, when I saw something moving around in the water. I thought it was just a big fish or something and I was planning on catching it." Then he laughed. "It was just you though."

Lucy felt a vein pop in hear head." _You_ thought _I_ was a _fish_? Do I look like a fish?!" She asked pointing to herself.

Natsu stared at her. "Do you want me to answer that?"

Lucy took the rock she had in her hand and hit him in the chest with it. "Oww!What was that for?" He asked rubbing his chest.

"For being a jerk." Now if you'll excuse me, I need to put on my clothes now." Lucy stared at Natsu. "So, are you gonna move or what?"

"Why?" Natsu asked stupidly

"Why?! Cause I'm a girl and your a guy. Guys aren't supposed to see girls naked." Lucy said shaking her head at Natsu.

"Why can't we see girls naked?" Natsu asked. "I used to take baths with my cousins all the time."

Lucy let out a sigh, giving up. "Just turn around and close your eyes."

Natsu did as he was told and turned around. Lucy cautiously started putting on her clothes. Eyeing him every second to make sure he wasn't peaking.

"Okay, I'm finished." Lucy stated surprised that he hadn't tried to turn around.

"Okay! Let's go then! He exclaimed grabbing my arm and pulling her off."

"Wait! Where are we going?"Lucy panted

"You'll see when we get there!" Natsu yelled over the wind.

Lucy followed behind him. Enraptured in his charming glow.

...

When they reached the place, Lucy looked around in amazement. They had made it to a little clearing in the forest. The grass lined with flowers, and the most beautiful thing of all, the huge lake that stood in the center of it all.

The sun reflecting off it, making it sparkle with all it's glory. It even had swans and cute little ducks floating around in it.

"I've been here ever since I was little, and I've never come across this place before." Lucy breathed.

"I just found it a few months ago. I was just as shocked as you are." Natsu said smiling out at the scenery.

When Natsu sat down, he looked up and noticed Lucy staring out with a longing in her eyes. They looked stained with sadness. He wondered what her past could have been like to make her like this. He somehow knew that some of the things she did around him were forced. And sometimes when he caught her, she would look like this- a pained expression on her face. Although he had just met her, he felt like he needed to protect her and make her happy at all times.

"Lucy." Natsu called out. "Lucyyy"

Lucy jerked her head in Natsu's direction. "Huh?" She said forcing a smile. Natsu noticed her eyes still looked saddened.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked cautiously.

"Just...things." she said turning her head away. Natsu stood up and grabbed her shoulder. "You know you can tell me. If you want to vent your feelings out on someone."

Lucy looked at Natsu with sorrow written in her eyes. A few tears slipped out. Then Lucy started sniffling.

"Your to kind, Natsu..."

"But...I can't. I can't see you anymore. Even though you make me feel so...free and happy, I just can't..."

Natsu looked at her worried. "What do you mean?"

"I-I've been hurt by to many people. I've trusted people, loved people..but they all turn their backs on me. And I don't want that to happen again. It's to painful.

"I'm sorry Natsu, but thank you...for everything." Lucy gave Natsu a quick hug and then ran away.

Leaving a bewildered and confused Natsu.

* * *

**Sorry this is going a bit fast, but I've decided I'm only gonna make this 4 or 5 chapters. Please don't hate me! Anyways REVIEW AND FAVORITE! Pleeeeeeeaaasssseeee!'**


	3. Sad Pasts

_To Mend A Broken Heart_

_Chapter 3_

Natsu sat in the doctors office. The doctor had told him devastating news. Natsu left out with a solemn look,but decided to mask it with his usual and cheerful grin. It had been 3 days since he had last seen or talked to Lucy,but he was gonna see her, before it was to late.

He walked through the woods until he came to a clearing, with knee high grass and only one small cottage sitting on the far side from where he was standing. He needed to see Lucy now, to comfort her, to help her get over her painful past. Whatever it was. He was gonna sit there and listen. Give her a shoulder to cry on.

When he arrived at Lucy's small cottage, he gently knocked on the door. When no sound came, he tried knocking again, still no reaction.

"Lucy?" he called. But all he heard was silence. "Lucy, are you here?"

"Go away."He heard a small but familiar voice.

"Lucy can I come in,please?" Natsu asked on the other side of her door.

Even though Lucy wanted to decline, she said yes anyways. Natsu was also one of the people, besides the elderly,that she couldn't be mean to.

When Natsu entered her noticed Lucy looked pretty bad. She had bags under her eyes. Her hair was a mess,and her eyes were also red and puffy, probably from crying.

Lucy turned her head away from Natsu's when he sat beside her.

"W-Why did you c-come?" Lucy asked sniffling.

Natsu looked at her with soft eyes. "Because I was worried about you." He put his hand on her shoulder. She slightly flinched at the contact.

Lucy looked at him. "Do you...care about me?" she asked hesitantly

Natsu nodded a yes and showed her a warm smile.

"Do you really?"she asked again. Natsu chuckled. "Yeah,I do."

_"He...cares about me..." _Lucy whispered to herself. Then she shook her head. "No you don't! How could you care about someone you haven't even known for a week?"

Natsu sighed and looked down. " I really don't know myself. I guess I'm just attracted to you. Your like a huge magnet, and every time I try to run away, you always pull me back.

Lucy looked at him with a small smile as a few tears slipped down her face. Then she looked sad again. "Thank you Natsu. But I know you'll eventually leave just like everyone else. And I just don't want to get hurt again."

"Lucy, I promise I won't ever leave you."

Natsu looked at her with a sympathetic look. "Tell me what's wrong. Tell me what's bothering you. You'll feel a whole lot better."

Lucy looked at him. And saw his beautiful green eyes. Looking deep into them, she could see he truly cared for her. She felt safe and warm when he was with her.

"Okay... I'll tell you.." Lucy took a deep breath and began.

It all started when my mother, Layla Heartfilia died...

_Lucy looked into her mothers casket and let out a sorrowful howl of pain. She couldn't believe her mother had left her so early. She couldn't believe it when her dad had told her that her mom had died of a rare illness. She stared down at her mother. She was beautiful even while she was sleeping._

_After the funeral, Lucy's father became engrossed in work. He couldn't take the pain of loosing his wife, so he shouldered all the burden on Lucy. When he was frustrated he vented out all his emotion on her. Sometimes beating her, or locking her in a room for hours or even days without any food. Maybe a pice of bread and water if he was generous._

_ "Papa! Papa! Please let me out!" Lucy cried beating on the door. "I promise I'll be good!Just please let me out!"__  
_

_Lucy continued months and months of the continuous torture. She slowly began to break inside._

_One day, Lucy's father came into her room. "Lucy, you will be inheriting my business, when you become of age. Since you have not been going to school, I will enroll you in a private one."_

_Even though Lucy didn't want to inherit the business, she was happy anyways. She could finally get out of the house!"_

_After Lucy became accustomed to school she had made many friends. And many people, she could call her best friends. She was invited to parties, they hung out, and talked in school, they were always together. They were people she could depend on. _

_Or so she thought._

_One day, Lucy's friends came up to her and asked for money. Lucy looked at them, and apologetically said," I'm sorry,but I do not have any money."_

_One of the friends in the group spoke out. " I thought you were Jude Heartfilia's daughter. The man with one of the biggest businesses in the world!"_

_"I am. But he doesn't give me money..." Lucy tried to explain wondering why they wanted money anyways._

_Then the girl looked at her disgusted. "Well, lets not hang out anymore. We only pretended to be your friends because we wanted some money." the girl shrugged her shoulders. "But since you don't, your no use to us anymore." She turned around and walked off, leaving a heartbroken Lucy._

_Lucy started to cry. "I thought you were my friends..." she whispered silently sobbing to herself._

_When she got home, she got angry at her father. "I'm quitting school! I hate it! she yelled crying." _

_"Lucy you have to go to school if your going to inherent my business." Her father said._

_"Im not going to inherit your business!" Lucy shouted_

_Jude walked up to Lucy and slapped her hard across her face. Lucy sat there shocked,but quickly recovered. "Your going to inherit the business wether you like it or not." he said sternly._

_"No, I'm not." Lucy said stubbornly. Her father looked down at her angrily. He picked her up, carried her to the door,and threw her out the house._

_"If you dont want to then don't! But I never want to see your dishonorable face again!" He yelled at her._

_Lucy looked back crying but quickly ran away from home. Leaving all her good and bad memories behind._

_Lucy went to many relatives homes. Telling them the story and asking if she could stay with them. Each one told her the same things._

_"I'm sorry for the loss of your mother, and what happened with your father, but we cannot take you in."_

_She heard that numerous times, more than she could count. And the funny thing was, is before they used to always try to talk to her, or get her attention some way. They even said they loved her._

_Turns out they were just using her just like her friends. Now, that she was no longer going to inherit the Heartfilia fortune, they had no use for her._

_From then on, Lucy had to survive anyway possible. Stealing, eating from trashcans, and begging people for food. She did this for 6 long years, until she finally got a job when she was 16._

_Now, she was able to buy her own food, clothes, and shelter. Once she had saved up enough money, she moved away from the city and to the country into a small cottage. Away from all her old memories. And she restarted anew._

_But, she vowed never to trust anyone ever again,and never to get to close to anyone._

_..._

Natsu gently patted Lucy's back as she let all her feelings out onto his shirt. He didn't mind though. After all, he was the one who told her to do it.

Natsu listened to Lucy's wails and sobs until they died down. She had fallen asleep.

And like that, they slept the night away.

* * *

**A/N Please follow review and favorite!**


	4. Shopping

Lucy POV

I woke up to the warmth of my bed. No,wait, this wasn't my bed! I could hear a heartbeat other than mines and I could feel the individual of another person. I peeked my head up to see...Natsu Dragneel.

My eyes widened in surprise. I wasn't expecting him to be here. As I stared up at his face, I noticed he looked so peaceful while he was sleeping. But one question still remained- how did he get in here?

Once the hazy memory of me being half asleep faded, I remembered. He had came here yesterday. And I told him all about my past! I had never opened up to anyone before. Let alone told them about what happened to me when I was little. I don't even think I'd made a friend in years!

Wait, a friend? Did I consider him a friend? Could I? I had promised myself that I would never get to close to anyone ever again, but this man just had a way of tearing down all my barriers whenever I saw him. It's like he just radiated a comforting light that bought out my real personality.

But he was the only one who could do that.

NORMAL POV

Natsu slowly opened his eyes to be welcomed by big brown orbs looking back at him. He quickly jumped back and got in a battle ready position.

As he finally took focus on the figure, he noticed it was Lucy. And he relaxed. He had forgotten that he had came over there yesterday.

"Why are you so giddy in the morning?" Lucy asked chuckling "I mean who wakes up like that?"

A slight blush appeared on Natsu's face. "I was just shocked." He said scratching the back of his head.

His look then became serious. "Lucy, I promise I'll mend your heart. It doesn't matter how long it takes. I'll make it so that you can trust everyone. If not everyone, me."

Lucy just smiled a grateful smile. "Thank you, Natsu." But then she looked away. _He doesn't know how much he's already done for me... _She thought

"Hey Lucy! Mind coming shopping with me?" Natsu asked her.

Lucy looked skeptical for a moment. And she furrowed her eyebrows in thought.

Natsu looked at her concerned. "What's wrong?"

"It's just that, I don't really like being in big crowds of people. Because they always try to communicate with you and I'm not a huge talker. I only go down to the town if I need water or clothes. And as you can see, I basically have my own farm in the back of my house. And plantation."

"Come on,Lucy! There's nothing wrong. You act just fine around me. So what's the problem?" Natsu said.

"That's the problem." Lucy said, a slight blush on her face. "Your the only one I _can _act fine around. Everyone else is..." she turned her head down to the floor and clutched her hands into fist and sat them on her thighs.

"Don't worry. It'll be fine! How about I hold your hand? Will that make you feel better?" Natsu asked grabbing her hand.

"I-It m-might..."

"Well, come on then!" Natsu pulled Lucy out of her sitting position and they ran out the door.

"Natsu wait!" Lucy yelled over the wind. "What?" He yelled back. "I just woke up.M-My hairs a mess and my face probably looks bad!" She yelled back.

Natsu just looked back at her and laughed. "Don't sweat it! No ones gonna be paying that much attention to you."

They ran through a few thick trees till the town came into view. Natsu hurriedly ran over to the flea market that was easy to spot from a far dragging Lucy with him.

Once they got there, Natsu started to explain, "We're just her to get some vegetables and some fruits. So we shouldn't be here that long."

Lucy nodded her head in agreement. "I see a apple stand over there." she pointed ahead.

"Okay, let's go then." They walked over to the apple stand. "I like the small red apples so if you see any, get them."

Lucy and Natsu both started digging through the stack of apples. Lucy noticed this was hard to do since her other hand was being held in Natsu's. She softly tried to pull away, but he had a iron grip on her hand. Lucy slightly blushed. "Uh, Natsu, you gonna let go of my hand?"

"Nope! I told you I would hold it remember?" He asked smiling one of his signature grins. Lucy let a small grace her lips and nodded her head.

Although Lucy was trying to concentrate on looking for apples, she couldn't help but feel that everyone was looking at her, especially the lady who was running the stand. She felt like her eyes were burrowing a whole into her skull. Her eyebrows started to furrow and her breathing started getting a bit heavier.

Natsu seemed to have noticed this. " Lucy what wrong? Your looking kind of pale."

Lucy looked up and smiled a weak smile. "Uh, it's nothing. Don't worry about it." She said waving him off. She didn't want to bother him with her problems.

Since, Natsu couldn't find any apples he wanted they chose to go to another stand. This one sold pineapples. "I don't care which ones you get. Just pick some up." He told Lucy.

Lucy picked up as many as she could hold, which was about 2 and Natsu picked up 3. He then placed them on top of the pineapples Lucy already had. Lucy looked at him confused.

"What are you doing?" she asked him. "You need to improve your social skills, so your gonna buy them." he handed her some money and she looked at him worriedly. "If you say so.."

She looked at the man who was running the stand and handed him the pineapples. He looked at her and smiled taking the them.

"So how was your day today, young lady?" he asked trying to be polite.

Lucy just kept quiet and ignored his question. It looked like she had turned into a whole nother person. It's like her look had become dead and distant.

The man took the hint, that she wasn't gonna be responding and gave her her total. Lucy handed him the money, got the pineapples and walked off. Natsu following close behind.

"Lucy? What was that?" he asked her looking bewildered.

"What do you mean what was that? You told me to buy the pineapples so I did." she said casually.

"No, I mean how you acted. He asked you a question and you just pretended he wasn't even there!" Natsu exclaimed

"Thats just how I act around people I can't help that. For some reason you, and old people are the only exception." Lucy kept walking ahead, not being able to walk far with Natsu's hand still in hers.

"Wow, I never knew you were like that around people though. I must really be that special, huh?"

"S-Shut up! You might be some kind of weird alien. That's why I can be so normal around you!"

Natsu just smiled one of his signature toothy smiles and patted Lucy's head. Lucy blushed and looked away.

"So, what are we getting next?" Lucy asked rather impatiently.

"Kiwi." Natsu replied

"There goes a stand over there", Lucy stated

Once they arrived at the stand and picked out some ripe kiwis Natsu handed the kiwi to her. "Your buying them again. And this time. Respond to them If they ask you something!"

"I'll try.." Lucy replied

"Hello, miss, did you have a good day?" the booth lady said

Lucy stared at her for a few seconds. "U-Uhh." she tried to get something out but ended failing badly.

The lady just smiled at her gave her her total. Lucy handed her the money and quickly walked away.

"Lucy! What was that?" Natsu asked

"B-Be quiet! I tried okay?" Lucy said flustered. Natsu looked down and shook his head. "I guess we'll have try again. But this will be the last time okay?"

Lucy nodded her head.

They head went to a apricot stand next. Once they had picked some out, she handed them to the stand lady.

She smiled a friendly smile at Lucy and Lucy prepared herself for the words to come next.

"Did you find everything you needed, mam?"

Lucy gulped and she felt a few droplets of sweat form on her forehead. For some reason, her lips had became incredibly dry. Natsu have her an encouraging squeeze.

"U-Uhh, y-y-y-ye-YES! Lucy shouted at the end, closing her eyes and breathing hard.

The lady looked at her with a look of concern, but Natsu have her a reassuring smile signaling everything way okay. The lady have her the total and Lucy paid it.

Once they walked away, Lucy fist pumped the air and a huge smile spread across her face. "Natsu I did it! I responded to her! Lucy exclaimed

"Yeah, you did! Natsu raised his hand up to give her a high five and she gladly slapped her hand up against his.

"Come on its time to go."Natsu started pulling her back through the trees and bushes to get to her cottage.

"What about your vegetables? She asked Natsu looking up at him.

"Natsu's face scrunched up. "I hate vegetables. That was all just an excuse because I wanted you to open up to people more." He smiled down at her.

"Looks like my plan worked!" He exclaimed grinning.

Lucy just smiled. How long had it been since someone had been so nice to her?

Once they had reached the cottage, Natsu handed Lucy some of his fruit. "This is for helping me out and achieving something today!" he exclaimed

Lucy said her thanks, and Natsu slowly took his hand out of hers. She automatically missed the gentle warmth his hand provided her.

Just as he was about to walk out the door, she ran up behind him and hugged him tightly. Natsu was shocked for only a second, but then put his hands over hers that were on his abdomen. They stayed like that for a few moments enjoying the feeling of one another.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He whispered

Then he slipped out her grasp and walked out the door.

* * *

**A/N Sorry if this chapter was a bit boring but please review, follow, and favorite! Pleeeease!**


	5. Chapter 5

_To Mend A Broken Heart_

_Chapter 5_

Lucy hurried down to the river bank where her and Natsu had agreed to meet yesterday. It had been almost 3 weeks since she had met him. She took the risk to consider him as a friend and even found herself developing feelings for him, although, she knew not to make her feelings to real.

As Lucy ran through the tall grasses of the lands, a smile danced across her face. She couldn't wait to see Natsu! He was so much fun. She moved a few twigs and bushes out the way as she ran through the deep forest, making careful not to trip.

As she neared, her eyes sparkled with delight. She saw her favorite pink-haired friend a few feet ahead skipping rocks in the river.

Natsu heard rusting and he turned to see his favorite blonde haired buddy. "Hey,Lucy!" He said smiling a huge grin and waving at her.

Lucy smiled a sweet smile. "Hey,Natsu." She noticed she had been smiling and laughing a lot recently. It was how she used to be before her life got ruined. She loved being the happy person she was now. Not some small, depressed peasant that lived by herself in a cottage.

"How's my blonde headed friend doing?" Natsu asked slinging his arm around Lucy's shoulder. "Need more social lessons?"

Lucy shook her head and blushed at their close contact. "No anything but that!"

Natsu chuckled. "Ok, I guess I'll let you off the hook this time."

They walked down the bank and stared at the scenery and animals passing by them. "So, Natsu." Lucy looked up at him

He lifted a eyebrow. "Hmm?"

"I've been wondering this for a while,but why do you hang out with me so much? I mean I'm nothing special. At least. Not compared to you.." Lucy sighed and looked at the ground.

Natsu grinned. "What are you talking about,Lucy? Your super fun,funny,nice, and you can be a real demon at times!"

Lucy let out a laugh,and a small smile appeared on her face. "Was that supposed to be a compliment?"

She looked up at him and he smiled. Now that she looked at him closely,she saw he had bags under his eyes. Maybe from lack of sleep? She didn't know.

"What you staring at?" Natsu asked waving his hands in front of Lucy's face.

"O-Oh, nothing. Sorry!"

Natsu laughed. "Your really weird."

Lucy huffed and pouted. "Am not!"

"Am too."

"Am not!"

"Am too."

"Whatever", Lucy said looking away from him. They walked in silence for a few more minutes.

"Hey,you know I was just kidding right?" Natsu said playfully thumping her on the nose.

Lucy's cheeks turned a light pink and she rubbed her nose. "Yeah,I know."

They walked for a few hours and chatted away. Deciding to take a break, Lucy sat on the edge of the river bank and patted the spot next to her.

"Come on. Sit down."

Natsu obeyed and sat down beside her. They both stared at the rippling waves and clear blue water in a comfortable silence.

Lucy took a side glance at Natsu and noticed his face was a bit paler than usual. Something she had noticed more than once today.

"Natsu,has something been bothering you,lately? Lucy asked staring at him with her head rested in her hands.

Natsu let out a light laugh. "Why would you say that? I'm perfectly fine!" He grinned and placed his right hand on his left bicep in a triumphant pose.

_There it goes again. That same forced smile... _Lucy thought as she stared at Natsu. He had been forcing his smile a lot today, and she knew it all to well.

She knew it was something he was hiding from her but decided to keep it in the back of her mind.

Lucy smiled at Natsu. "Yeah, I guess your right."

"Hey, wanna have a leaf race?" Natsu asked

Lucy looked at him weirdly. "A leaf race? What's that?"

Its when we both pick out a leaf and we put it in the river. We'll see whose leaf can make it past that rock first." He said pointing ahead."You have to keep an eye on your leaf though,and no cheating! And whoever wins get to tell the other one thing that they want them to do.

"Alright!" Lucy scurried off to find herself a leaf. She figured a small one would be the best one to choose, since the smaller the faster right?

She walked over to Natsu who had a leaf as big as both of his hands combined. She gaped at it. "Dang Natsu! Your leaf is huge! Didn't you say whoever gets there first wins?"

Natsu nodded his head. "Yep!"

Lucy smirked to herself. This was gonna be an easy win for her.

They got up closer to the edge and held their leafs directly above the water. "On your marks...get set...GO!

They both dropped their leaves in at the same time and watched as they sailed down the river. So far, Lucy's was in front.

She fist pumped the air. "Yayy! This is my win!"

Natsu's was at least 3 feet behind hers and he cheered it on. "Come on leafy,leafy,leafy! You can do it!

They both stared in anticipation as their leaves got closer to the finish line. Lucy's was still in front so far.

As she cheered her leaf on, she noticed it start steering closer to the edge of the bank instead of going straight.

"No,leaf! Turn around. Your going the wrong way!" She fell to her knees as she watched her leaf veer off straight into a small patch of grass in the water. The leaf getting entangled in it. She bought her hands up to her face and watched as Natsu's leaf slowly sailed past hers and up to the finish line.

"Woohoo! I won!" Natsu exclaimed. He grabbed his chin and looked up. "Mmm, I wonder what I want you to do?" He looked at her and smirked.

Lucy huffed. "That wasn't fair! My leaf got stuck. I call for a rematch."

Natsu shrugged his shoulders. "There were no rules specifying; "If something happens to your leaf,you get a rematch." You should have clarified those things earlier."

Lucy glared at him. "Whatever. It's getting late. Guess we'll meet up here again tomorrow?

Natsu grinned. "Yeah,tomorrow."

...

Lucy pulled the covers off her bed and crawled out from beneath them. She stretched her arms and yawned smiling for the day to come. She decided she would apologize to Natsu since they didn't really end up on a very good note yesterday.

She put on her clothes, made herself a piece of toast and ran out the cottage.

She took her usual route: running through,the trees,and bushes. They had met up so much that a path had been cleared for her.

She saw a head of pink as she neared the river bank. "Natsu! Natsu!" Lucy called waving. When she got no response she sped up her pace.

"Natsu!" she called out one last time. When she got close enough she could see he was lying on the ground.

She ran and nelt beside him. His face was pale and sweaty, and he had even deeper bags under his eyes.

Lucy started to shake him. _I knew something was wrong with him!_

"Natsu,wake up!" Natsu please wake up!" She shook him as hard as she could and even gave him a few light slaps in the face.

"Natsu,snap out of it!" Lucy started crying furiously now seeing he was not waking up. She laid her head on his chest and let out all her tears on it,hugging him closely.

She felt Natsu looked up at him as he slowly opened one eye. A wide smile spread across her face. "Natsu!"

"L-Lucy?" His voice was hoarse and dry.

Lucy hugged him tighter crying. "Oh,Natsu! I thought I had lost you... What happened?"

Natsu let out a small smile as a tear slipped out his eye. He coughed hoarsely.

"I don't have much time left, Lucy... I'm dying."

* * *

**A/N :Okay,so I'm like super duper sorry that this is kinda moving quickly,but this story was really only intended to be 5 chapters long. Turns out it's gonna be 7 or 8! Sooo,yeah, a lot of things happened and I planned out a part in my head and I just had to add it to the story! **

**Please review,follow and favorite!**


	6. Is This Goodbye?

_Recap:_

_Natsu let out a small smile as a tear slipped out his eye. He coughed hoarsely._

_"I don't have much time left, Lucy... I'm dying."_

* * *

_To Mend A Broken Heart_

_Chapter 6_

"Huh?" Your dying?" Lucy asked staring at Natsu shocked

"Your not dying! What are you telling jokes at a time like this?" Lucy yelled pounding on Natsu's chest.

Natsu coughed. "I'm so sorry Lucy...But,I'm telling the truth."

Lucy stopped pounding on his chest and reality finally had sunken in. She felt her whole world crash down on her as rivers of silent tears fell out her eyes.

"But..you can't die! You can't..."Lucy said shaking furiously

Natsu leaned up a shaky hand to her face, and smiled the best smile he could for her. Lucy slid her hand onto his. They were cold and clammy. Not the hot fiery hands she was so used to.

"W-Why didn't you tell me about this?" Lucy stuttered out

"Because...I didn't want to worry you. I wanted you to be happy.."

"Well I'm not happy! What happened to your promise? You said you were never gonna leave me! You lied just like everyone else..."

Lucy started to laugh histerically. "I knew it. I just knew it! I was a dumb fool for letting someone get close to me. I was stupid to fall in love with you!" She clutched her head. " I knew it...I should have just stayed in my little home and ignored the rest of the world. I feel like a huge idiot!"

Natsu grabbed her arm so she would stop swinging them around everywhere. "Lucy...I'm sorry. The doctor said I had more time..." He let out a hoarse cough.

Lucy calmed down at the feeling of his hands on her arm. And she snapped back to reality. Then she remembered something.

"You-You never told me what you wanted me to do yet! You can't die. It's to early. Remember you won didn't you?"

A small smlie graced on Natsu's lips as he looked up into Lucy's brown orbs. "I-I want you to promise me. P-Promise me that if I die, you'll live on the way you are now,happy,and laughing all the time. I don't want you to go back to the depressed and sad,Lucy.."

Lucy clutched Natsu's hand in hers. Tears streaming out her eyes. "That's impossible! I can't possibly promise you that...Natsu..your the reason for my smile! My laughs,my playfulness,my stubbornness. Everything!"

"Without you- without you..I have no reason to live."

Natsu tightened his grip on her hands. "Y-You'll find a way, I'm sure of it..." And with that,his eyes fell shut.

Lucy looked at him as her face paled. "Natsu?" Natsu!"

She took a few deep breaths and reminded herself that in times like this, you check for a pulse.

She put two fingers on his neck and pressed around, she couldn't feel one. Then she reached down to his wrist and pressed down, still no pulse. She felt a few tears slip out her eyes but she didn't lose hope.

She leant her head down onto his chest and leant in as hard as she could. A wide smile spread across her lips. She could still hear a heartbeat.

Lucy shot up, adrenaline pumping through her veins as she got Natsu's arm and slung it around her shoulder. She decided she would take him to her home, since the town was to far away for her to carry him.

...

Lucy laid Natsu onto her bed, and pulled the covers over him. She felt his forehead and he had a light fever, so she rinsed out a towel and put on his forehead.

She needed to get a doctor, and quick. She ran out the house to the neighboring town as fast as she could. She pushed through bushes and twigs and smiled as the buildings came into view.

She ran to the nearest doctor's office she could find. "Doctor! I need a doctor quick! My friend is dying. Please someone help!"

She saw a man walking in a white coat and she assumed he was a doctor. He had a first aid kit in his hand and was rushing over to Lucy. "Mam, where is your friend?"

"He's here!" Lucy grabbed the doctors arm and pulled him out the office, through the trees and to her cottage. "Wait, miss, where are you taking me?"

Without answering, Lucy bust the door open and pulled the doctor in. "He's there on the bed. I don't know what's wrong with him, but he said he's dying!"

The doctor quickly walked up to Natsu, doing a check up. Checking his pulse,body temperature, and other things. He looked at Lucy. "Miss, has he showed any signs of any symptoms?"

She nodded her head furiously. "He was really pale, coughing hoarsely, and bags have been forming under his eyes as you probably can see."

The doctor scribbled something onto his pad. And walked up to Lucy.

"Miss, it seems that this boy has a rare disease called Exteramus Madosea. I would say he only has about 3 days left to live."

Lucy's eyes widened in shock as she heard the news as a few tears slipped out her eyes. "C-Can he be cured?"

The doctor looked at her solemnly. "He can be cured but...you have to get a special herb and it's quite expensive."

Lucy stared at him. "How expensive?"

"I would say about 5,000 dollars.A small town like ours wouldn't have it. The only place I know you can get it is in a city named Historia.

Lucy gasped. That was the city she grew up in...

"Whats the plant called?" she asked

"Its called the Hester Flower. A very rare and expensive plant. I know only one person who could probably have it in stock. Her name is Christina Ells. When you get there, find her and she'll be sure to have it."

"Thank you,doctor." Lucy said bowing to him. "But I must be on my way,now. After all, there is no time to waste."

"If you would, could you please take my friend here to a hospital?"

The doctor nodded and smiled. "With pleasure."

Lucy grabbed her jacket and her wallet and headed out into the cool evening air.

She didn't have anything near 5 thousand dollars saved up, and she knew there was only one way to get it.

She would have to pay a visit to her father,Jude Heartfilia.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Exteramus Madosea is pronounced ( X-ter-a-mus Ma-doe-Shea) Shea as in Shea butter. And yes,I made it up! Pretty cool name,huh? So how'd you like this chapter? Was the ending unexpected?**

**Please review,follow and favorite!**


End file.
